


Pinky Promise

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: The young prince can't go to bed after a bedtime story, suddenly he gets kidnapped and meets a beaten Oikawa, a boy who looks like the hero from his bedtime story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 37





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am super entry for oihina week which fanstay, royalty and marriage hehe, hope you enjoy my story

In a land far away where the sun ruled and shined from among the hills on the east and watched its subjects;living or dead. 

The sun ruled in peace and harmony. 

Till one day the sun felt lonely and sad. 

The sun created the moon and stars but the moon turned against the sun. 

The bright sky became pitch black as the moon wanted rule in eternal darkness. 

The sun was kept away from his creation, he cried as his tears grew and became rays. From his tears, his last hope. The sun prayed and from one tear drop from his rays, it created the first human. 

The human was handsome and had brown hair and eyes. The human called all the living and dead subjects of the sun and freed them from the evil grasped of the moon.

"Then what happened?" Hinata asked. 

The queen patted the young prince's head. 

"It's passed your bedtime, little prince." The queen whispered and tucked the young prince in his bed and kissed his forehead. She placed the book on his bedside table and walked to the door. 

"Good night, little prince." The queen whispered as she blew the candle in her hand and closed the door. 

Hinata blinked twice and stared at the darkness of the room. 

He was wide awake, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what happened to the handsome human. 

Hinata tossed his sheets aside and held his hands together and tried to illuminate light from his hands like his mother. He squeezed his eyes but nothing happened. 

Hinata sighed and stumbled out from his bed. 

He reached for the door knob but it slowly moved by its own. A candle shined as a maid peeked inside. An odd man beside the maid who held an old and big sack. 

Hinata stared at them with a confused look. 

The odd man grabbed Hinata with the sack as he shattered and jumped through the window.

Hinata won't breathe and fainted from the lack of oxygen in the old sack. He woke up as he was thrown on the cold hard ground. 

Hinata looked around and found himself in a jail cell across him was an older boy with brown hair and eyes. 

"Who." Hinata murmured as he came closer to the older boy. 

"Don't close!" The older boy snapped at him. 

"Why?" Hinata asked as he came closer he saw bruises and cuts on the boy's arms and legs, he had an black eye. 

The brown hair boy stared at Hinata

He swore he saw sunlight around the boy with orange hair.

The boy with orange hair leaned closer and cupped his face which made Oikawa's face turn red. 

The boy with orange hair began to sing. 

All is good. 

The sun is bright. 

The sky is clear. 

Let the pain go away. 

Let us share pain. 

No burden is alone. 

All is good. 

I am here now. 

You're safe now. 

"My mom taught me that song." Hinata smiled. 

Oikawa's bruises and cuts healed, his black eye faded away. 

Oikawa grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it. 

"Marry me. Wait for me,I get stronger." Oikawa asked

Hinata giggled

"Pinky promise." Hinata said as he raised his pinky, Oikawa nodded his head as he wrapped his pinky around his Hinata's. 

The night they were saved by the queen's knights. 

Hinata asked his mother if Oikawa can be his knight. The queen agreed. Years passed as Oikawa kept his promise to Hinata to became stronger. 

One day Hinata and Oikawa took a ride on their horses to the hills to the east. 

Oikawa kneed down and asked Hinata to marry him once again. 

Hinata raised his pinky and smiled. 

As he placed the ring on his pinky. 

"Pinky promise." 

Oikawa smiled and kissed Hinata as the sun was setting. 


End file.
